Bésame
by Personaggio
Summary: Un discurso que le esperaba decir, y sólo una palabra es la que logró entablar. - Pequeña viñeta para Anya Naivea.


_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

_Viñeta enteramente dedicada a **Anya Naivea**._

* * *

**Bésame**

**By: YaniitaPotter**

El envoltorio de Chocolate llegó al suelo, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro… ¿Cuántos iban ya?

¡Maldito dulce delicioso! Era tan adictivo.

- No te quiero ver en unas horas. El dolor de estómago que sufrirás será para querer lanzarte un Avada Kedabra tú misma.

- No creo que me dé dolor de estómago – Comentó la joven ladeando la cabeza conforme el último trozo de su empalagoso dulce realizaba un camino directo a su boca.

- ¿Por qué las ganas de comer tanto chocolate? – Hermione tomó asiento en la cama junto a Ginny mientras sus manos se daban la tarea de abrir su nueva adquisición.

- ¿Otro libro nuevo?

- No me respondas una pregunta con otra, Ginevra – Hermione frunció el ceño. Luego se dio por sonreír exageradamente. – Me faltaba este para completar la colección.

Ginny suspiró. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se apropió de otra tableta de chocolate.

- Chocolate… prefiero embriagarme con el chocolate. ¿O te parece mejor que vaya por unas botellas de Whiskey de fuego? - Se levantó con la intención de ir por la bebida, mas la mano de su amiga impidió que diera un solo paso hacia el exterior de la habitación.

- No. Llénate de dulce. Sólo no me molestes con tus dolores a media noche – Ginny le sacó la lengua justo antes de morder el chocolate.

- No sé qué más hacer – Exclamó exasperada la joven pelirroja. – He intentado todo, Hermione ¡todo! Y el muy tonto no se da cuenta… o no sé.

- Sólo espera, Ginny. Sabes que él necesita tiempo.

- Tiempo… ¡Tiempo! – Tragó el dulce antes de engullir un nuevo trozo. – Un mes, Hermione Granger. ¡Hace un estúpido mes que regresé de Hogwarts! Y ese idiota no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra sobre nosotros.

- Ginny, debes entenderlo, no fue nada fácil lo que vivió. De hecho, no fue fácil para ninguno de nosotros. Y eso lo sabes – La castaña habló al mismo tiempo que taladraba los almendrados ojos de su amiga. - ¡Deja de comer! – Vociferó arrebatando el chocolate de las manos de Ginny.

- No ¡dámelo, Hermione! – No le fue muy difícil a la pelirroja el conseguir de nuevo la tableta de dulce. – Me tranquiliza – Aclaró mordiendo su manjar.

- ¿Acaso estás más tranquila?

- ¡No! – Ginny llevó ambas manos a su rostro, sintiéndose abatida. – Son tantas las cosas que quiero decirle, y que yo quiero escuchar.

- ¿Qué has intentado hacer? – Preguntó la castaña soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué has intentado hacer?, dijiste que habías intentado de todo. Bien, ¿qué has hecho?

- Pues… ¡Le digo "hola" todas las mañanas! – Hermione arqueó una ceja. – Y le deseo las buenas noches – Finalizó la pelirroja antes de continuar con su chocolate.

- Ginny…

- Es que… me cuesta, Hermione.

- He ahí la razón del por qué Harry no ha dado la cara, al igual que tú…- Ginny bufó. – A él también le cuesta, y creo que más que a ti.

- No lo creo.

- Es la verdad. Entiéndelo, Harry nunca había sentido por una chica lo que sabemos que siente por ti…- Ginny sonrió de manera imperceptible ante las recientes palabras de su amiga. – Nunca ha expresado sus sentimientos abiertamente ante una joven. Además, creo que tú lo intimidas.

Hermione calló al mismo tiempo que sus ojos vagaban por las páginas nuevas de su libro. Mientras tanto, Ginny proclamaba en su mente maneras fáciles para expresarse ante el chico de ojos verdes.

Un discurso muy ensayado se repetía de manera constante en su cerebro. Palabras claves que deseaba gritarle a la cara. Frases profundas que necesitaba decirle mientras admiraba sus ojos. Oraciones completas…

- ¡Tengo que hablar con él! – Se dijo en voz alta conforme la caja de chocolates quedaba en el olvido justo al centro de la cama.

- Me parece lo ideal – Hermione continuaba su lectura. – Habla con él, sí. ¿Qué le dirás? – Levantó la vista para observarla.

Ginny sonrió. Tenía todo preparado. Aquel discurso que escribió una y otra vez en una noche de tormenta a la par que admiraba al mago de azabache cabello jugar ajedrez con su hermano quedó grabado en su memoria. Palabra por palabra, con sus puntos y comas. Faltaban las agallas, y esas parecieron llegar en ese momento… quizás por el chocolate.

Sin contestar a la última pregunta entablada por Hermione se levantó del colchón, se aseguró de no tener sobre sus labios manchones de dulce, y salió de la habitación.

Dar con Harry no le resultó tan difícil. El chico de ojos verdes se encontraba apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol frente al jardín de la madriguera. Suspiró un par de veces, sin permitirse olvidar su muy elaborado discurso… No era una confesión de amor. Era lo acertado a sus sentimientos. Si Harry le correspondía, sabía que sería la bruja más feliz del planeta…Y si no… Necesitaría de mucho chocolate para salir de la depresión.

Sus pies se detuvieron junto a la figura del muchacho. Otro suspiro se liberó de entre sus labios de manera inconsciente. Su mirada se conectó con aquellas orbes verdes y su boca se entreabrió para dar a conocer al chico palabras que sólo existían por y para él.

- Te quiero…- No estaba en sus planes el escuchar eso de la boca de Harry, ¡claro no!

Ella tenía un discurso, ¡un maldito discurso! que ensayó todas y cada una de las noches. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Palabra por palabra, con sus puntos y comas.

Pero aquella confesión, aquellas dos palabras compuesta por ocho letras, actuaron como borrador sobre su pergamino mental.

Todas las oraciones que se repetía minutos atrás cayeron al pozo del olvido. Cada frase se tachó de su ó todo el discurso, ¡todo el estúpido discurso!

Tanto pensar noches atrás, sólo para proclamar una palabra final…

-_ Bésame…_ - Era algo que no había ensayado… pero era a lo que más estaba lista, y dispuesta a hacer.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Te quiero, Anya. Y espero de verdad que te haya gustado esta pequeñita y súper sencilla historia de nuestra pareja predilecta. Aunque no me termina de convencer... Pero está en mis planes el dedicarte algo muchísimo mejor. (?) Jejejeje.  
_

_Un besote para todos, y gracias por leer. _

_¡Cariños! _

_**Yani!**_


End file.
